


Hey Jealousy

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones tries to take Kirk out to see a movie when on shore leave, but things go a bit unexpected when they run into an old "friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

“C’mon Bones, you paid for the movie, let me pay for the snacks!”

“I got it, Jim. Told you this was my treat.”

Jim sighed as he put his credit chip back in his pocket.  “Ok, but dinner’s on me.”

Bones shook his head as he handed Jim two bottles of water and grabbed the huge bucket of popcorn.  He stopped to grab some napkins and sprinkle a little salt on the kernels.

“Leonard?  Leonard McCoy?” a male voice called out from behind them.  They both turned to look at where it originated from, finding a tall, handsome man with dark curly hair and several days’ worth of stubble.  He approached them with a giant grin on his face.

“Nick Cohen?  Holy shit!” Leonard exclaimed, setting down the bucket and embracing the gentleman.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

Nick returned the hug enthusiastically, clapping Leonard on the back several times and squeezing hard.  “Research.  Got a grant from the local medical facility to work on a cure for Farangal Flu.  Been here a couple months now.  It’s good to see you, you look fantastic!”

Leonard smiled and pulled back, leaving his hands on Nick’s arms.  “You too!  It’s been what, three years?”

“Yeah, give or take.  Heard you got the Enterprise.  CMO even.  That’s great, Len, you deserve it.”

“Thanks man, that means a lot.”

Jim cleared his throat and nudged Bones with his elbow.  “You gonna introduce me?”

“Shit, sorry!  Of course.  Nick Cohen, Jim Kirk.  Jim, this is Nick Cohen.  We knew each other back at the Academy.  Worked together at the clinic and in the lab.”

Nick stuck his hand out and Jim took it, shaking it a few times before releasing it.  “Jim Kirk?  Captain of the Enterprise?  It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Jim smiled and nodded his head.  “Always a pleasure meeting a friend of Bones.”

“Nick is one of the top virologists in the field.  He’s the one who developed the cure for Katilliam Fever,” Bones told him, a look of pride on his face.

“Oh, that’s great.  Congratulations,” Jim responded, a feeling of jealousy starting to creep in.  _Who was this guy and what was he to Bones?_

Nick chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  “Thanks.  It was a lot of hard work, but definitely worth it in the end.”

“How’s it going with the new one?  Any luck yet?” Bones inquired.

“We’re getting there.  Had a couple small breakthroughs, but nothing concrete yet.  Been working a lot of long days and my assistants barred me from the lab for the day to get some rest and recharge, so I decided to check out a movie.  What are you doing here?” Nick asked.

“Shore leave,” Bones answered.

“Oh really?  How long are you guys here for?  We should try and get together, Len.  Catch up.  I’ve missed you,” Nick told him and winked.

_Wait just a damn minute.  Did he just wink at Bones?_   The jealousy was beginning to rear its ugly head.  “We’re only here for a day.  Just a brief stopover while we pick up some supplies from the Starbase,” Jim spat out.

Nick’s face fell at the news. “Oh, that’s too bad.  What about after the movie?  Maybe we can grab dinner?”

“Well…” Bones started.

“Sorry, we already have other plans,” Jim finished with a bit of vitriol.  “Maybe next time.”

Bones looked at Jim, shook his head and smiled.  He knew what was going on.  He slipped his arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him close.  “I’d love to Nick, but I promised my boyfriend here I’d take him to dinner and a movie.  We don’t get to do this very often and it’s kind of a special night for us.  Any other time, I would love to.”

“Oh, ok.  _Oh._ ” Nick responded, finally understanding.  “That’s great, Len.  I’m happy for you.  Really, I am.”  He turned to look at Jim. “You got yourself a great man here, Captain.  I’ve always thought of Len as the one that got away.”

Jim felt the dark feelings begin to ebb as he felt Bones squeeze his hip.  “Yeah, I do.  The best, actually.  I know how lucky I am.  And call me Jim,” he told him, adding a smile.

Bones placed a kiss to the side of Jim’s head. “If anyone’s the lucky one here, it’s me.”  He glanced at the clock.  “It’s been great seeing you, Nick, but the movie’s about to start and our popcorn is getting cold.  Take care of yourself, and good luck with your research.”  He stepped forward and embraced Nick briefly before returning to Jim’s side.

“It was great seeing you too, Len.  And it was nice to meet you, Jim.  Take care of our boy, ok?” Nick stuck his hand out and Jim took it once again.

“We take care of each other, Nick.  We always do.  Best of luck to you.  Show that virus who’s boss,” Jim informed him.

Nick laughed.  “You got it.  If you have the time, Len, send me a comm after you get back.  We can catch up that way.”

“That would be great, Nick.  I’ll do that.”

“Enjoy your date, guys. I’ll talk to you soon,” Nick told them and turned and walked away.  Bones grabbed the popcorn, nudging Jim towards the theater.

“C’mon, movie’s starting.”

Jim followed and they found seats at the back of the nearly empty theater.  “So, I take it Nick was a little more than a colleague?”

Bones handed him a napkin and chuckled.  “Well, yeah, I guess so.  We had a brief thing for a bit before you and I got together.  His feelings were deeper than mine, and I was already in love with you at the time, so I broke it off.  The _Narada_ happened shortly thereafter and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Small world then, running into him here.”  Jim reached in and grabbed a handful of the buttery, salty popcorn, shoving the whole handful in his mouth.  Several kernels landed on his chest and lap.

“Lord only knows how you can miss an opening that big, Jim.”

“Shut up.  So, was he a substitute for me then?” he asked, picking up the stray kernels and tossing them into his mouth.

“I guess you could say that,” Bones told him.  “You were the one that I wanted, but I didn’t think I could have you.  It was really just sex with Nick, at least for me.  But he wanted more, and I just couldn’t, in my right mind, give it to him, knowing my heart belonged to someone else.  So I ended it.  He wasn’t happy.”

“Hmph,” Jim sighed.

“What was that for?”

“He’s really hot, Bones.  I don’t like the thought of you with him.  I don’t know why.”

“I could see you getting jealous out there.”

“Yeah?” Jim inquired.

“Yeah.  I liked it.  It was sexy.”

“Sexy?”

“Yeah, sexy.  Seeing you get worked up over an old fling of mine?  You don’t know what a turn on that is.”

“Oh.  Well, I didn’t like how he was looking at you.  Wanted to punch him,” Jim informed.

Bones took his hand, kissing his knuckles.  “I know darlin’.  Glad you didn’t though.”

Jim looked at him and smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently.  “What damn movie are we seeing anyways?”

“No idea.  But look, the theater is nearly empty,” he said, setting the bucket of popcorn on the ground next time him.

“So it is,” Jim noticed.  There was one other couple near the front of the theater.

Bones pushed up the arm rest between them and leaned over, stopping with his lips centimeters away from Jim’s.  “So, whaddya say, you up for a little fun?”

Jim groaned and crawled into Bones’ lap.  “God, I love you.”  He snaked his arms around Bones’ neck and captured his lips, sliding his tongue through Bones’ parted lips.  Bones placed his hands on Jim’s ass, pulling his hips forward, their groins rubbing together in delicious friction.  Bones broke the kiss, panting heavily in Jim’s ear.

“Better be careful.  Fucking in a movie theater might be considered “conduct unbecoming a Starfleet Captain,” he warned playfully.

Jim passionately kissed him again, his cock already hard.  He rolled his hips, feeling Bones in a similar state of arousal.

“Well, we can’t have that.  You’re just going to have to make me come in my jeans then,” he teased.

“Aye, aye _Captain._ ”

 


End file.
